


what's mine is yours to make your own

by aeriamamaduck



Series: keep your eyes on me [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Basically, Canon Compliant, Coming Untouched, Consensual, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, I kept thinking "why can't alphas be needy too" and it all just snowballed from there, Inexperienced Katsuki Yuuri, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Nesting, Non-Penetrative Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scenting, Self-Indulgent, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Inexperience, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Trope Subversion, and also ''what if alphas want to nest too?", like very minimal, mpreg mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Yuuri lowered his gaze down to Victor's neck, to that spot he wanted to press his mouth against as he felt Victor move beneath him. This was so freely given, and even so Yuuri felt like he was touching fire even when Victor offered him nothing but security and warmth. Or maybe he was the fire that would burn Victor, or else leave him cold and wanting. Still looking anywhere but Victor's eyes, Yuuri replied in soft tones, "I feel like I...like I tricked you into being with me, and I really don't deserve someone like y-mph!"Victor, fingers once again buried in Yuuri's hair, had tugged him down to a hard, biting kiss, a surprised noise escaping Yuuri at the sound of a growl from deep in Victor's chest. When they parted, Victor's gaze was on him, incredibly intense. "Don't insult me, alpha," he said in low tones.





	what's mine is yours to make your own

**Author's Note:**

> Once again this is a case of me saying I'll probably NEVER write X thing and then, months later, I end up writing it.
> 
> Happy reading!

Standing at the door, Yuuri hoped for what seemed to be the thousandth time that he wasn't in the process of making a fool of himself.

 

It was bound to happen, he was sure, especially since he was now living with the man he'd had a decade-long crush on. A man he was now in love with. 

 

He knew that  _this_ particular situation would show its face eventually, he  _knew_ it. Yet there he was, staring at the omega sitting on the comfortable-looking bed like an idiot and cursing himself for not preparing for something he'd been  _dreaming_ about for almost a year, something he'd thought would never happen after his disastrous performance in Sochi.

 

Yuuri couldn't move, feeling pathetic and knowing he was filling the room with the reek of anxiety.  _Some alpha I am,_ he thought bitterly, preparing himself to live out the rest of his stay in the guest room until Victor decided not to waste his time with a shy, inexperienced alpha whose nest probably wouldn't impress an omega like Victor...

 

Victor was smiling at him, gentle as he gave his blanket a soft pat. "Come on in, Yuuri, I won't bite. Yet," he said with a mischievous twinkle in the vivid blue of his eyes.

 

Yuuri flushed at the look, one he was so familiar with. He froze, trying not to picture the silver-haired omega kissing and biting his way down his body... _Oh, too late._ He took a deep, steady breath, trying to calm himself enough to ask as he took two steps into the room. "You're...you're sure about this?"

 

That warm look returned to Victor's eyes, one that never failed to surprise Yuuri every single time he caught it. And it was so open and all for Yuuri, it felt like some glorious privilege that only Yuuri would ever receive, and it made warmth surge in Yuuri's chest. "Completely," Victor said, gazing at Yuuri adoringly. "This is your home too, and I want you to feel safe and comfortable here."

 

Oh, Yuuri couldn't describe how he felt. The sight of Victor's bed had him wanting to build a nest he could curl up in, surrounded by Victor's warm, sweet scent, a scent that had almost made Yuuri fall to his knees the first time he actually smelled it in the hot springs, the air drenched with the sweet scent of a contented omega (who then stood up, gloriously naked and wet, and announced he was going to be Yuuri's coach).

 

Exhausted by the trip and nerves, Yuuri had fallen asleep on the couch following his arrival the night before, and woke up with Victor happily lying on top of him, his head on Yuuri's chest and his rich scent around them. Thoroughly appalled at the thought of Victor sleeping outside the comfort of his bed, Yuuri spent the better part of the morning making harried apologies. 

 

And then Victor invited him to share his bed and a nest. 

 

The proposal made Yuuri fall silent, shock hitting him like a ton of bricks as he tried to process that Victor, quite possibly the most desirable omega in the world, had asked  _him_ to share a nest.

 

Then Victor had said, "In all honesty, I've wanted to share a nest with you since I arrived in Hasetsu."

 

Of course Yuuri now knew that, for some bizarre reason, he'd been able to spark the omega skater's interest with all of his drunken foolishness a year before, and that all of Victor's flirtatious overtures had been genuine. Yuuri was still trying to wrap his head around it all, even as he tried to get over the embarrassment of practically dry humping Victor and  _demanding_ he coach him as a reward for winning the famous dance-off.

 

Yuuri had always been so certain no one associated him with such behavior, or anything that resembled the stereotypical bold and assertive behavior of an alpha. Honestly, he knew there were jerks of any gender who used their secondary sex and hormones as some kind of excuse for their unacceptable behavior, and Yuuri had always wanted to present himself as a good person, alpha or not. Ruts and heats weren't necessarily the lustful inconveniences the media sometimes portrayed them as, but merely a mild distraction, a brief monthly window when a person was most prone to breed and engage in sex with a partner or mate. Yuuri had suppressed his ruts since he began skating competitively, and nesting became more important than ever, as it encouraged his body to indulge in that necessary rest and keep his cycle to some sort of regularity even if he wasn't having a real rut.

 

He was more careful to keep suppressing his ruts after moving to Detroit, which was why he and Phichit were eventually paired as roommates, since the younger omega was also suppressing his heats. They eventually nested at around the same time, but always separately in their respective beds. Nesting was essentially about comfort and security, and sharing a nest was a bit of a big deal. Over the years Yuuri had grown fond of his solitary nest, but now he was afraid the attractive omega in front of him would find it somehow lacking and maybe change his mind about combining their nests and sharing his home. It wasn't as simple as just combining the two, but making sure both parties felt safe and happy in it. And Victor had experience, maybe some standard Yuuri could only hope to live up to in terms of sex and nesting.

 

"I...I want you to feel that way too," Yuuri said, finally daring to actually step into the room and sitting down beside Victor. He fought down the delighted croon that threatened to emerge from his chest as he sat on Victor's bed, and cleared his throat to say as his blush intensified, "It's just...I've never shared anyone's nest...or been with anyone. I don't want to disappoint you."

 

Cupping his chin, Victor lifted Yuuri's gaze to his. "How can you be sure that you'll disappoint me?" he asked in that same soft, soothing tone, sweet as honey. 

 

Fighting the urge to give in and lean into the omega's warm body, letting that lovely scent surround him completely, Yuuri made an effort to steady his shaky breathing. The last thing he'd wanted was to look nervous, and he was failing at it spectacularly. It wasn't a big surprise, really. Lowering his gaze again, Yuuri murmured, "It...It might be me that's wrong. Or my nest."

 

" _Yuu-ri,_ " Victor scolded gently, cupping Yuuri's face in both of his smooth hands and drawing it closer to his. Yuuri's eyes immediately fell to the soft lips, and briefly wondered if Victor was going to kiss him. Instead, Victor asked, "Do your nests make you feel safe?"

 

"...Yeah," Yuuri answered sincerely, closing his eyes and letting himself be soothed by the sensation of Victor's thumbs stroking his cheeks. He'd had to figure out how to make a good nest for himself rather quickly when he moved to Detroit. He was away from his family for the first time and had been suppressing his ruts. With all the stress that came with such a move and separation, Yuuri needed to ensure he at least felt safe in his nest and that his cycle wouldn't be adversely disrupted.

 

"And why would such a nest be so disappointing?" Victor asked, playfully squishing Yuuri's cheeks and drawing a mildly annoyed whine from him. "You think I haven't noticed how relaxed you are after you nest?" 

 

Yuuri had to blush again. Yes, Victor noticed much more than Yuuri had originally thought, and sometimes he felt like an open book, freely available for the omega's perusal. But Victor wasn't the only one who noticed things. More than once Yuuri felt something between satisfaction and joy when he saw Victor's contentment after he'd nested, and wondered what it'd be like to be the source of the other man's contentment. "...You look happier too," he said quietly, daring to reach up to gently grip Victor's wrists in his.

 

He smelled the gentle surge in Victor's scent, tinged with something like...was it really excitement? He gave the wrists a gentle squeeze before saying softly, "I...I want to be the kind of alpha you deserve. I want to be more assertive, more confident, and-"

 

The feeling of Victor's soft lips pressing against his silenced him, and Yuuri stopped breathing entirely as Victor pressed their mouths together with a little hum that had Yuuri shivering pleasantly.

 

Before he could  _fully_ appreciate the fact that the beautiful omega had kissed him, Victor's lips left his, leaving Yuuri with his mouth slightly opened and his heart racing wildly. Pink dusted Victor's nose and cheeks, and his eyes were closed as he said with a little smile, "I've been dying to do that again for weeks."

 

Right. Because he was giving Yuuri time, time that he'd had in spades while Victor nested on his own, in Yuuri's home and during their travels. Overwhelmed by the close proximity, Yuuri couldn't recall the finer details of Victor's nests, or bring himself to ask about them. It was something usually shared between lovers and potential mates, and it was something so incredibly personal. All Yuuri had focused on was the restful look on Victor's face as he lay safely curled up in his nest, and the thought of sharing that feeling of security with him. He wanted to share everything, to feel them wrapped around each other so tightly their scents and heartbeats would become indistinguishable from one another.

 

Swallowing and feeling his heart beating hard against his chest, Yuuri leaned forward to press their lips together again, feeling clumsy as he kissed Victor, while trying to commit the feel and taste of those pretty lips to memory. He heard another contented noise from Victor, and he couldn't help the happy rumble that emerged from his chest. It was a little embarrassing, yet part of Yuuri wanted to voice his pleasure for the omega. Those beautiful hands made their way down the sides of Yuuri's neck until they reached his shoulders, squeezing them and drawing Yuuri closer as he tried to smoothly meld their lips together. 

 

They parted for breath, briefly and Victor took control of the kiss once again, tongue eagerly parting the seam of Yuuri's lips and delving into his mouth while the younger alpha gave a surprised shiver. Head spinning, Yuuri tried to pay attention to the way Victor's tongue mapped his mouth, trying to copy the playful motions with his own tongue. Everything was so slow and calm, yet Yuuri could feel heat building up inside him as the pretty omega kept kissing him, making him forget how to breathe. Drawing away with a quick nip at Yuuri's bottom lip, Victor asked him, "So then? Will you share a nest with me?"

 

Those gorgeous blue eyes were a pair of whirlpools, pulling Yuuri in deeper as he stared back at the omega, utterly hypnotized by the scent that was filling the room. "...Okay," Yuuri breathed, trying to calm down before Victor's soothing scent put him to sleep.  _He's scenting me,_ Yuuri realized. It wasn't an entirely unfamiliar feeling, as Yuuri remembered how mortified he was the first time he demanded Victor never take his eyes off of him and he realized afterward that he'd practically  _bathed_ Victor in his scent. A beaming Victor had waved off his apologies afterward, apparently delighted by the act, replicating it every time he hugged Yuuri before and after a performance. It had been playful, encouraging, calming...Then it had happened again at the Final, before the free skate, Victor begging for a gold medal to kiss as Yuuri realized the omega was scenting him with a very clear intent. He'd been so surprised and  _in love_ he'd reciprocated in kind, hugging Victor back and letting his scent wrap around the older man.

 

It was the same now, Yuuri breathing a bit more calmly as he gave Victor's wrists another squeeze, his hands trailing down so he could link their fingers together, trying not to shake or squeeze those lovely hands too hard. 

 

Practically glowing with enthusiasm, Victor surprised Yuuri yet again with a quick brush of their cheeks, once on each side and ending with a kiss to the shell of Yuuri's ear, making him jolt in surprise just as Victor whispered wistfully, "I can't stand the thought of you sleeping on that couch again." Before Yuuri could revel in the way Victor was eagerly _giving_ him a place in his life and his  _bed_ , Victor got up and tugged him to his feet, saying with his familiar, excited smile, "Come on! Let's get started!"

 

Yuuri's heart gave yet another jump start, and he couldn't help giving Victor's hands an anxious squeeze before letting go, heat rising up his neck as his stomach performed a series of somersaults. "I guess I should...get my things ready," he said, mind racing as he thought about the unpleasant fact that he  _still_  had so much to unpack and sort (which led to that continuous feeling of surprise over the way Victor was ensuring Yuuri had a permanent place in his life and home). He edged towards the door, very aware of Victor's gaze following him, and wondered if Victor would want privacy while he got his nest ready. "Do you want me to wait outside while you...?"

 

"No," Victor replied. "The point is to make our nest together. I'll wait for you."

 

 _Our_ _nest._ Yuuri's heart gave another hard pang at the thought of it. Without another word he stepped out of the room and out of Victor's sight, practically sagging against the wall as his heart threatened to jump out of his chest. Swallowing and breathing shakily, Yuuri still felt hot with nerves and the fact that the omega of his dreams was in the other room, getting ready to nest. Yuuri knew Victor had also been suppressing his heats consistently for at least three years, after only doing it during the skating season and using birth control. But neither a rut or a heat were necessary for an innocent nesting to turn into something else, suppressed or not. The risk of pregnancy was minimal, but still there, unless Victor used birth control. 

 

Blowing out a long exhale, Yuuri forced himself to focus on the now, and not in some hypothetical future where he ruined Victor's career by way of an unplanned pregnancy. Christophe had alluded to the skating world's resentment of Yuuri's surprising monopoly on Victor's time and energy, and Yuuri shivered at the thought of how they would react if he got Victor pregnant right before his much-anticipated return to competition.

 

 _NO ONE IS GETTING PREGNANT_ , he told himself as he bolted towards his luggage, left abandoned in Victor's living room when they arrived the night before and Yuuri promptly passed out on the couch. He unzipped the suitcase, the contents within expanding upwards with the release of pressure, and Yuuri immediately dug in, frantic as he sought what felt and smelled most comforting, briefly wondering if he would need something else that might impress Victor- _his Team Japan jacket_. 

 

He spotted it draped over the back of the couch, where Makkachin lay half dozing, dark eyes focused on Yuuri in mild curiosity, as if amused by the way the alpha was practically tossing shirts, pants, and socks around. Yuuri rapidly went to grab his jacket, satisfied by the way his scent clung to it, and kept gathering specific items as he searched for even more specific ones. 

 

Arms loaded with probably more material than he needed, Yuuri made his way back to the bedroom, blushing as he went and clutching everything close, making sure he dropped nothing. He forced himself to keep going, very aware of Victor's eyes on him. He stopped when he sensed he was close to the bed, and finally stared at Victor, not knowing what to say. 

 

The man was holding fewer items than Yuuri, but he held them close to his body, almost self-consciously. He clutched a dark red tie in his fist, and in his arms were some of his own shirts and a worn, embroidered piece of cloth. Yuuri lowered his gaze, not wanting to seem rude by scrutinizing the items too closely. Nests were so personal and sacred and this was a rather delicate stage...

 

Mindful of that, Yuuri said as he blushed, "U-uh, it's your bed. You go first."

 

"...Alright," Victor said, Yuuri looking up to see a light flush on his cheeks as he carefully put everything in his arms on the bed, slowly spreading everything out while Yuuri watched at a respectful distance. 

 

Victor began to work, quiet and steady as he climbed onto the bed and placed the red tie, the cloth with delicate flowers embroidered on it, and a purple woman's blouse on his pillow. Sniffing discreetly, Yuuri could only smell Victor's scent, and not anyone else's. If those three items belonged to anyone, their scent had long since faded. Maybe Victor found comfort in looking at and touching them. It wasn't his place to know just yet, but he knew he was witnessing something that was more than just private. This was another one of Victor's secrets, something his carefully-constructed walls wouldn't let just anyone see. Certainly not anyone who wasn't Yuuri.

 

He glanced up at Victor, who was still blushing slightly, and he could see the Victor who was once so exhausted, desperate for inspiration for something that would catch his audience's attention, an audience that was used to seeing him win. But even that expectation and the constant pressure that came with it seemed to drain all inspiration away from him, until Yuuri somehow sparked something in him. Knowing that felt like...an immense responsibility, and Yuuri could no longer deny everything it meant in terms of Victor's feelings for him.

 

Would it ever stop surprising him?

 

"Go ahead," he heard Victor say softly, seeing him smiling at him encouragingly as he drew his thick blanket down, rumpling it up and making the bed look lied-in and oddly welcoming. Yuuri, well-aware of the burden he still carried, blushed at Victor's chuckle, "You can start laying your things down."

 

When he was twelve, newly presented and spellbound by the vision that was sixteen-year-old Victor, Yuuri fantasized about how nesting with him might be like. In his fantasies he was far more confident, much stronger, and as talented as the famous young skater. Someone Victor would actually notice, someone who could no doubt catch his interest and, one day, keep him happy and satisfied. Then Yuuri grew older and his fantasies grew less innocent, and he kept hoping to one day skate against the omega as an equal, a worthy opponent. Then he choked at the Final, and realized his fantasies would never be anything more than that. 

 

Yet here he was, a year later, shakily placing his materials on Victor's bed, the omega having invited him to his bed. 

 

His blush stayed in place, Yuuri awaiting some kind of sign from Victor, a word of approval or disapproval. Like Victor he had things he wanted close to his head. An old shirt of his mother's her scent fresh and warm on the soft fabric. A worn jacket of his father's, and a sweater from Mari. They smelled familiar, like the old days when he could so easily imagine having a place in a pretty, silver-haired omega's life. A burgundy mitten from Yuuko, its mate long lost. A little stuffed elephant from Phichit. Finally his jacket, and he smelled the spike in Victor's scent at the sight of it.

 

An image of Victor wearing it, wearing  _only_ it, surfaced in Yuuri's mind, and he had to bite his lip so he could keep moving everything to his heart's content. 

 

To his relief, he heard a soft hum of interest from Victor, and looked up to see him touching his smiling lips with the tips of his fingers. "I like this nest already," he said with a light tap of his chin. "Are the ones by the pillow from your parents and sister?"

 

"Yeah, they each gave me something when I left," Yuuri answered with a shy smile, relief flooding his heart. He glanced at Victor's simple, but comfortable-looking nest, and asked, "What about that cloth?"

 

Victor patted it with a wide smile, fingers trailing over the delicate embroidery with fondness. "It's a pillowcase! My  _babushka_ made it before she died." Then he let his hand trail over the shirt and tie, saying, "This shirt was my mother's, and this was my father's tie. I'm afraid they aren't as new as yours, I guess. Yours smell like Hasetsu."

 

He looked so wistful as he said it, and Yuuri wondered if it was because he missed Hasetsu or his family. It was his first time mentioning them, and Yuuri wasn't sure if it was alright to ask about them. He certainly wasn't going to ask now. He kept smiling instead, surprised by the way he was slowly starting to relax, though he couldn't fully release some of the tension he was holding onto. But Victor seemed to like his nest so far, and Yuuri just wanted to curl up in Victor's. "...This isn't what I thought it'd be like," he heard himself confess in soft tones.

 

"Is anything wrong?" Victor asked, eyes wide with surprise.

 

Wishing he'd bitten his tongue, Yuuri quickly raised his hands placatingly and said, "No! No, it's...it's good, it's great..." He chewed on the inside of his cheek, trying to find the words so he could get his meaning across. "I mean that...it's more complex than I thought. Growing up I used to think people that shared a secondary sex had an easier time figuring out how to share a nest. I remember Yuuko telling me how nervous she and Takeshi were their first time, and they're both alphas," he added with a sheepish laugh.

 

"It really isn't simple at all," Victor said, slowly crawling towards the nest (and making Yuuri's heart race again as he watched the omega move). He then laid down on his side with a soft, relaxed sigh, as if his body were beginning to go boneless simply because of his nest.  "...But right now it feels like the simplest thing in the world," he added, sounding almost drugged as he made himself comfortable, obviously enjoying...their nest. " _Oh,_ this feels good," Victor moaned, Yuuri feeling his face turn red as he watched the omega curl into the gathered fabrics.

 

It was almost too much to bear. There was a lovely omega writhing happily on their nest, and Yuuri was quite certain the sight of it was going to _kill_ him. Wondering if he should trust his legs to keep him upright, Yuuri asked, "...So you like it?"

 

"It's perfect," Victor assured him, beaming brightly as he patted the spot next to him. "Want to come in?"

 

Pride bubbled up inside of Yuuri, threatening to overflow as he set his glasses aside and climbed onto the bed, hoping he didn't look clumsy as he did it. It was futile, really. Victor could surely smell his excitement in the air, and there was nothing Yuuri could say to deny it. He lay down carefully, not wanting to disturb anything in the nest even though it would all eventually end up strewn about in different directions after Victor and Yuuri inevitably tossed and turned in their sleep.

 

Or if they did other things that would result in a messy bed.

 

Lying on his side, facing Victor, Yuuri relaxed further, the nest and Victor's close proximity soothing a ruffled part of him. And Victor was extremely close, their noses almost touching, and there was no coyness in his gaze. No, there was something utterly unguarded about the gaze of those devastating blue eyes, and Yuuri edged even closer to the omega, his heart still beating fast. Yuuri's hands found his again, and it almost felt as though they were two shy teenagers, exploring the novelty of touch. 

 

"Can I hold you?" Victor asked, beating him to it. 

 

Yuuri nodded in response, moving closer until he was wrapped up in Victor's arms, the man holding him close and tight. Closing his eyes, Yuuri gave in to the temptation to bury his face in the crook of Victor's neck, and inhaling the sweet scent from the responsive glands just below his ear. He brought his arms around Victor's waist, shivering at the sound of a near-purr from the older man as he pulled him closer. A long leg hooked around his securely as long fingers buried themselves in his hair.

 

He felt so completely surrounded by Victor, by his scent, by the warmth of his body, all tired and aching muscle that responded beautifully as Yuuri slowly moved his hands over Victor's still-clothed back, fingers reverent as they explored every dip and rise of muscle and bone, travelling lower and tempted to dip beneath the thin fabric to touch that coveted skin. But Yuuri kept his eager touch at bay, though he was steadily becoming intoxicated by Victor's delighted scent.

 

Eyes closed with relaxation, Yuuri sighed at the feeling of Victor nuzzling at his forehead, drawing his gaze up to his, though Yuuri had to really concentrate so he could focus on the omega. "How do you feel?" Victor asked in soft tones, fingers combing through Yuuri's hair soothingly.

 

"...Warm," Yuuri murmured, realizing just how close Victor's lips were to his. He brushed his against them, heat rising to his face yet again as he pressed their lips closer. Victor's lips were soft and sweet as they moved against his. Yuuri gave a little jolt at the feeling of a wet tongue flicking against his upper lip, causing his mouth to drop open in surprise right before Victor kissed him again, drawing something between a gasp and a moan from Yuuri as the omega's tongue eagerly explored his mouth. 

 

Heat poured into Yuuri's abdomen as Victor devoured him, fire screaming through his veins and his body drawing taut as a bowstring as Victor seemed to wrap even tighter around him. With a wave of excitement, Yuuri met Victor's tongue with his own, delving into the man's mouth like he was starved for the taste of it. His palms buzzed with electric need as they roamed aimlessly over Victor's back, clutching the thin fabric of his shirt in his fists as he failed to stifle a needy growl.

 

Forgetting to feel embarrassed by the involuntary noise, Yuuri held Victor tighter as the omega whimpered into his mouth, rolling onto his back and tugging Yuuri with him, legs wrapping tight around Yuuri's waist. The movement jolted Yuuri out of his haze, leaving him flushed and panting as he stared down at Victor's equally flushed face, at his heaving chest and his tousled hair. Those pretty, soft, kiss-swollen lips trembled, and Yuuri watched Victor swallow a breath before he breathlessly said, "This goes only as far as you want it to."

 

And a needy part of Yuuri wanted it to go very far, but he kept that in check, despite the fact that there was no denying how hard they were both becoming. His erect cock lay pressed against Victor's, pooling more heat in that direction as Yuuri fought the urge to just rut against the omega without a thought. He could smell the barest hint of arousal in the air around them, needle-sharp and drawing a soft moan from Yuuri. He took several steadying breaths, trying to keep his head together and make sure neither of them took a leap they really weren't ready for. Face alight with embarrassment, Yuuri looked down at the omega and asked hesitantly, "...A-are you on birth control?"

 

Victor blinked up at him in apparent surprise, and Yuuri wanted to disappear into the mattress. Mercifully, Victor merely gave him a little smile and reached up to stroke his cheek with the tips of his fingers. "I am. We don't have to worry about any little Yuuris or little Victors just yet."

 

A laugh unexpectedly burst out of Yuuri's mouth at that, and he closed his eyes as Victor laughed along with him, foreheads pressing together as the sound of their amusement filled the room, their scents warm with ease and happiness. "So we're okay," Yuuri murmured, smile fading from his face as his thoughts wandered towards the disbelief that kept nagging at him, along with the world's astonishment over how Victor could have set his sights on  _him_ , out of every other man he could have had. Even so, Yuuri couldn't stand the thought of Victor with another person, another alpha.

 

Victor's fingers pressed into his cheek, a gentle inquiry. Yuuri kept looking down at him, at the trust and adoration in those beautiful eyes, and felt a flush of shame at his idiotic thoughts, at questioning his place, when Victor  _told_ him things were fine. If they were, why did Yuuri still feel so undeserving, like someone would just take it all away when he had his back turned? 

 

"What is it?" Victor asked, fingers stroking a tender line up to Yuuri's temple, giving it two little taps as if to discern what lay in his restless mind. 

 

Yuuri lowered his gaze down to Victor's neck, to that spot he wanted to press his mouth against as he felt Victor move beneath him. This was so freely given, and even so Yuuri felt like he was touching fire even when Victor offered him nothing but security and warmth. Or maybe he was the fire that would burn Victor, or else leave him cold and wanting. Still looking anywhere but Victor's eyes, Yuuri replied in soft tones, "I feel like I...like I tricked you into being with me, and I really don't deserve someone like y- _mph!"_

 

Victor, fingers once again buried in Yuuri's hair, had tugged him down to a hard, biting kiss, a surprised noise escaping Yuuri at the sound of a growl from deep in Victor's chest. When they parted, Victor's gaze was on him, incredibly intense. "Don't insult me, alpha," he said in low tones.

 

Swallowing and blushing harder, Yuuri realized it did sound like he was insulting Victor. Still, it took him a few seconds to find his voice again. "...Sorry," he mumbled, letting a soft croon emerge from his throat in hopes of soothing the omega. 

 

It seemed to work, as Victor's gaze proceeded to soften and he loosened his grip on Yuuri's hair, fingers carding through it as he gazed up at Yuuri steadily. "I have very good reasons to want you, just like I had  _excellent_  reasons to think  _Eros_ fit you, even if you can't remember them," he said, smiling at him again as his fingers traced another path down his jawline and beneath his chin. His gaze turned tender with need as he looked at Yuuri, voice wistful as he added, "You danced with me, and held me so close to you...It felt like you wanted to claim me in front of everybody, and you didn't care who watched."

 

Convinced his entire body was an unflattering shade of red, Yuuri exclaimed, "I-I'd want  _permission_ first!" He'd been a drunken disaster, but at least he hadn't gone to such an extreme, even if he'd apparently had his hands all over the omega's body. He'd seen the pictures, and... _God,_ he'd looked absolutely shameless as he danced with Victor and showed off on a fucking stripper pole. 

 

But...he'd looked happy too. Like Victor  _belonged_ in his arms.

 

"Mmm, I have such a considerate alpha," Victor hummed before darting up to catch Yuuri's lips in another kiss. "You only need to ask, Yuuri," the omega murmured against his mouth. "You know I'd give you everything."

 

"I know," Yuuri whispered, closing his eyes and letting Victor guide his face closer to his for a longer kiss, Yuuri going lax as their kisses turned wet and bruising. He didn't want to break apart, not even to breathe, even if he was denying himself the rich scent of the omega underneath him.

 

But then he had no choice, and Yuuri pulled away to breathe, filling his lungs with that intoxicating scent around him. Wonderfully mussed and breathless, Victor kept his hand on the back of Yuuri's neck, and tugged him back down to bury his face in his scent gland. Yuuri bit his lip to quiet his delighted moan as he felt hot, desperate pants on his skin as Victor inhaled his scent, those sweet lips trailing over his skin as Yuuri silently begged for a claiming bite. "You smell  _so_ good, Yuuri," Victor groaned, and Yuuri shivered as he inhaled, his blood on fire. "God, your scent just got sharper...What are you thinking about?"

 

He could smell Victor's scent growing sharper too, and a punched-out noise left Yuuri's lips as he imagined Victor getting wet for him, producing slick outside of a heat because of him, even on suppressants. He nuzzled into soft, silver hair, greedily inhaling the sweet scent of his omega. "I want..."

 

"What, _detka?"_ Victor asked, voice shaking.

 

Yuuri wanted to _ruin_ Victor's voice, to hear that lovely voice moan and beg. "...I want to lick you all over," he confessed, voice ragged against the rosy shell of Victor's ear before he took the lobe between his teeth. Victor gasped and his arms and legs tightened around Yuuri, bringing their hard cocks together. Yuuri hissed at the sensation, unable to stop himself from thrusting between Victor's legs as he dragged his mouth down to the omega's scent gland. 

 

That sweet scent lay heavy on his tongue as he licked a wet line up Victor's long neck before he latched his mouth to the spot, a groan catching in his throat as he sucked at the sensitive skin and Victor rocked his hips against him with a breathless noise. He knew he could just sink his teeth onto that perfect, unmarred skin and make sure everyone knew who Victor belonged with, who would keep him satisfied for the rest of their lives. Yuuri held back, sucking marks he knew would fade. One day he'd do it. One day he'd give him something else of his to wear, just like the ring on Victor's finger, the one he displayed so proudly ever since Yuuri gave it to him, like it was something better than a claiming bite.

 

Reluctantly tearing himself away from Victor's neck, Yuuri murmured, "I...I won't do anything you don't want me to."

 

He sighed at the feeling of Victor's fingers clenching on his back, realizing his shirt had been tugged out of place, and then Victor tossed his head back against his pillow, eyes closed as he caught his breath. "I won't either," he exhaled, eyes slowly coming open and focusing on Yuuri for a few moments before Yuuri found himself on his back, Victor pressing his tongue into his mouth in a breathtaking kiss. Yuuri squirmed beneath the omega straddling him, feeling so easily untethered by Victor, the man's hands holding his head as he kissed him.

 

Yuuri heard soft whimpers and whines, and wasn't entirely sure from whom they came. His fingers pulled at Victor's shirt, quick and insistent, and Victor sat up to pull it off himself, giving Yuuri a stunning view of his body as his back arched and he sat flush against Yuuri's cock. After tossing his shirt away, Victor looked utterly wild with need as he looked down at Yuuri, who could only stand to have him that far away for so long before reaching out to drag him back down by his shoulders. Yuuri spread his hands open across the warm flesh offered to him, the sweet scent of Victor's pleasure filling his nose and making him drag his palms over Victor's back. He moved a hand down to his side, pleased by the shudder he heard from the omega before their mouths locked in a hard kiss.

 

 _I want you to feel good,_ Yuuri thought feverishly as Victor whimpered against his lips. His hands circled around Victor's hips, rocking steadily over Yuuri's cock and making him shove his hips up to meet his movements. With a needy growl into Victor's mouth, Yuuri let his hands dive into the back of Victor's pants, groping his ass hard and jerking him down in one rough movement. Victor cried out as his hips gave another twitch, breathing hard against Yuuri's ear as the alpha pressed a clumsy kiss to Victor's scent gland. His fingers found slick near Victor's entrance, and Yuuri's eyes went wide open at the realization that he'd made Victor wet. He'd touched himself like this a handful of times, out of curiosity and only when he was absolutely certain he was alone. 

 

Heart pounding wildly against his chest, Yuuri asked in hushed tones, "Can...can I?"

 

Victor nodded quickly, still breathing shakily and keeping his eyes shut. He mumbled something in Russian and Yuuri had to ask in desperation, "What was that?"

 

He heard Victor swallow and breathe deeply before murmuring in slurred English, "...Touch me, alpha..."

 

Nodding slowly, Yuuri pressed his mouth against Victor's scent gland before dipping a finger into his entrance. They both shivered at the intrusion, Victor rocking his hips back with soft whimpers as Yuuri marveled at the wet heat and tightness that met him. His mouth went dry and his other hand moved up to stroke at the back of Victor's neck as he crooned at the omega, carefully moving his finger in and out. Then he pushed a second finger in with the first, feeling Victor's hips twitch as the sounds of his pleasure filled the room. Yuuri could barely think about much other than the fact that there was a handsome omega coming apart above him.

 

He suddenly drew his fingers out, and Victor keened before Yuuri rolled them over again, and he gazed down at the gorgeous omega lying in their nest, lips swollen from their kisses, flushed skin littered with hickeys, and hair carelessly tousled. Yuuri watched in amazement for a moment, memorizing every detail before his impatience won out and he pulled at Victor's pants and underwear. The omega lifted his hips in silent permission, Yuuri hypnotized by the man's long, exquisite legs as he pulled the stubborn fabric away from them. He tossed those last items of clothing aside, taking in the sight of Victor's erection and his slick entrance. The beautiful lines of muscle glistened with sweat, and Yuuri really did just want to mouth and lick along every single one. Instead he settled between Victor's spread open legs, kissing him with all the burning hunger in his heart, wanting to give the man everything he wanted.

 

He pushed both fingers back inside, and Victor arched his back, seemingly trying to get him in deeper. He ground down against Yuuri's fingers with an impatient whine, flushed cheek pressed against one of the shirts in their nest. Yuuri couldn't really recall whose it was as he pumped his fingers faster, spreading Victor open. Yuuri mouthed along Victor's jaw, hearing him moan and cry out in pleasure, and kissed the hollow of his throat as he added a third finger, pressing onto Victor's prostate and drawing out a long moan from him, blunt nails raking up Yuuri's back. With another growl, Yuuri bit and sucked his way further down until he took a nipple into his mouth, and Victor arched his back up again with a desperate cry, fingers burying themselves in Yuuri's hair to keep him there.

 

Yuuri kept pressing against that spot, and there was only enough room in his mind for the pleased sounds and scent coming from the omega underneath him as he kept sucking at his nipple, drawing his tongue across it before carefully biting down. Victor could only whimper and hold on to whatever part of Yuuri he could reach, legs spread wide as he kept rocking down on the hand rutting into him. Drawing his mouth away from Victor's chest, Yuuri watched his face hungrily, witnessing his rapid spiral into ecstasy as Yuuri kept fucking him with his fingers. He pressed against his prostate, hard, and Victor unraveled, gasping silently as his cock jerked and covered his and Yuuri's stomachs, muscles tightening relentlessly around Yuuri's fingers. His scent was  _everywhere_  and a shocked moan burst out of Yuuri's mouth as he suddenly climaxed into his pants, rocking into the empty air and shaking from the vicious intensity of it. 

 

Though he was jelly-limbed, Yuuri kept supporting himself on his elbow as he withdrew his fingers from Victor. All he heard was the deep purr of a satisfied omega and, without thinking, frantically licked at his fingers, moaning at the taste of slick. He tasted like paradise, and it was all for _him_ , it was  _because_ of him...

 

He came to his senses and froze, realizing Victor was staring at him and the fingers in his mouth. Embarrassed, he took his fingers away and mumbled shakily, "Sorry, I...I got carried away..."

 

"No. No you didn't. Come here," Victor ordered quietly before Yuuri found himself getting tugged into another kiss, Victor moaning weakly into his mouth. 

 

Body suddenly heavy with satisfaction, Yuuri settled into the spot beside Victor with a low sigh, buzzing with endorphins as he gazed at the omega. He'd practically gnawed on Victor's chest and neck without a care, save for a claiming bite. He felt a little disappointed, but knew he could wait until their wedding to see their necks adorned with each other's marks. 

 

Yuuri took his clothes off before the stickiness in his pants got uncomfortable, and Victor settled close against Yuuri's side, nuzzling his neck and purring loudly. It tugged at Yuuri's pride and he pulled Victor closer, his skin burning pleasantly as it came into contact with Victor's. "Are you tired?" he asked, mouth pressed against Victor's forehead.

 

"A little," Victor mumbled, lips trailing over Yuuri's scent gland. "I can keep going if you-"

 

"I'm okay," Yuuri said, affectionately rubbing his nose against Victor's hair, satisfaction humming through his body. "Did that feel good?" he asked, part of him still anxious to make sure he'd taken proper care of him.

 

Victor laughed breathlessly before replying with a smile into Yuuri's chest, "It felt incredible. I think I want to keep you in this nest for _days_ , just to see what else you'll do to me." 

 

Yuuri chuckled in response, feeling Victor's leg curl over his possessively. "I think Yakov would get mad at us for missing practice."

 

The omega let out a little whine. "Ah, you're right...And I do have to make sure my student doesn't forget what I've taught him," he added with a nip at Yuuri's jaw.

 

Growling playfully, Yuuri pressed his nose against Victor's, gazing down at those beautiful blue eyes, bright with pleasure. "I think I'd only forget if I got stupidly drunk again," he murmured, getting lost in those eyes.

 

Victor looked just as entranced, still purring as he pressed several kisses to Yuuri's jaw before settling his head on his shoulder. "Welcome home," he murmured quietly.

 

Yuuri smiled at the words, holding Victor close and closing his eyes as they lay in their nest, quietly scenting each other.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: **aeriamamaduck**
> 
> Please comment!!


End file.
